<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>幽禁落霞 by HeliconNuo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295525">幽禁落霞</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeliconNuo/pseuds/HeliconNuo'>HeliconNuo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Music RPF, Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:40:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeliconNuo/pseuds/HeliconNuo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>忘掉砌过的沙/回忆的堡垒/刹那已倒下</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leehom|Yundi, Wang Leehom/Yundi, Wang Leehom|Li Yundi, 王力宏/李云迪</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>第一人称半AU。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我今年六十岁，很多人不会直言，但我也知道我老了。我是从什么时候开始老的呢？那个时间节点已经模糊不清，但我清楚不会是从59岁的最后一天开始的。在我年轻的时候，我遇到过很多重要的人，我的心中有过许多爱。如今我的记忆在衰退，我心中的爱也在隐没，也许在不久的将来，我会怀疑他们是否真的出现在我的生命中过，我会怀疑我是否真的活过。<br/>我不希望这样。</p><p>我第一次见到李云迪是三十多年前的一个雨夜。那时候我刚刚被香港的一家唱片公司签下，兴奋地开始我第一张专辑的创作。我背着吉他到处地走，香港高高低低的地势和被林立的高楼簇拥着的狭窄街道和我的家乡大不相同，我仿佛置身于异世界之中。印度洋的洋流为这座城市带来海风，雨水常常来得汹涌。我只身一人背着吉他，雨下得哗哗啦啦，我没有带伞，但幸好吉他包的材质是防水的帆布。</p><p>天色由幽亮的蓝色渐渐加深，街边的暗黄路灯将雨水照亮。雨滴从我的头发滚入耳朵里，我霎时感到一阵颤栗。<br/>我是在这颤栗之中见到李云迪的，他举着一把可以容纳两个人的黑色雨伞，友好地问我需不需要伞来避雨。我点了点头，向他走过去。<br/>我注意到他举着伞的手十分纤细洁白，在夜空下微微反光。他说香港的雨不会下太久，耐心等等就可躲过这一阵子。我向他道谢，感谢他的耐心和热心肠。话刚刚说出口就听到对面传来一声咕噜噜的声响，他微窘之后笑得不可自抑，说反正闲着也是闲着，不如一起吃顿饭等雨停。</p><p>他的不设防令我诧异，但短暂的犹豫之后我还是和他一起走进了那家茶餐厅。不久之后我便知道那家餐厅就开在他家楼下，拐一个弯就能到的位置。<br/>我并不太饿，作为即将出道的艺人的自律让我只点了一杯冻柠茶。他却点了一份炒饭、一份烤鸭、一笼虾饺和一杯奶茶。他看起来那么纤弱，吃起饭来却毫不含糊。他疑心我是拘谨，还把烤鸭分了我半份。我哭笑不得，却不好再拒绝。<br/>我早早地吃完了饭，这场雨却下得比平时要久上许多，渐大的雨势把这家茶餐厅里的所有人都困住了，大家仿佛置身于同一座孤岛。我年轻的时候音乐的灵感源源不绝，孤岛的想象刺激了我的大脑，音符像海浪一样向我翻涌，我拿出自己随身携带的本子，迅速地将这转瞬即逝的灵光记录下来。<br/>李云迪看着我的动作，眨了眨他那双看起来无辜得过分的下垂眼，问我是不是一名音乐家。我被他过分认真的用词逗笑了，音乐家，他说这三个字的声音很好听，让我几乎想要点头。但我摇了摇头，告诉了他实话：我只是一个毕业了两三年的音乐学院学生，虽然刚刚签了唱片公司，但还是几乎等于一事无成。<br/>他问我是否可以看看我的笔记本，按理说作为一个创作者的警醒我应该拒绝他，一个不知来路的陌生人。但是看着那双像林间小鹿一般的眼睛，我把我的笔记本递给了他。他左手拿着我的笔记本，右手在虚空中弹奏，他的眼角眉梢都是笑意，说旋律他很喜欢，等到我的专辑发行之后一定会买来一张收藏。我意识到他可能是我的同行，或许是个我没听说过，但其实了不起的名字。但他却说，他对流行音乐知之甚少，他是个钢琴老师，教古典音乐。<br/>只听古典音乐的人怎么会真心欣赏我这浅白的曲调？我泄了气，只当他是在说客套话。他似是看出来了我的怀疑，快速吃了几大勺炒饭之后对我说，他现在就很想要我把刚刚写的那首歌弹给他听。<br/>“可是雨还没有停。”我被他异于常人的思维方式深深吸引住，不自觉地忘记了他只是我第一次谋面的陌生人，“而且刚刚进餐厅之前你把伞送给了两个用书包挡雨的小女孩。”<br/>他不以为意地甩了甩手，说他家就在离这里不愿的拐角处。<br/>“我们跑过去。”他说。</p><p>我来到了李云迪的家里。只不过数十步的距离，但倾盆的雨把我们都打湿透了。他露出了一个狡黠的笑，让我不免怀疑冒雨泡出来的主意是他的一个恶作剧。我有些恼怒，我觉得我被他愚弄了，根本没有对我新歌的好奇、没有难得一见的共鸣、没有在这个黑漆漆的屋子里应该熊熊燃烧起来的炽热的心脏，这个屋子里有两个被雨水淋透了的人，但只有我一个可怜鬼。<br/>他没有说话，没有开灯，只是坐到了屋子里的钢琴前。他把手放在琴键上，我听到自己脑子里的音符跑到了他的手指之下。它们开始流动。我透过窗外的华灯来分辨他的面容，只见他闭上了眼睛，将下颌微微抬起，他的脖颈是那么光洁，甚至缺乏男性的特征。被雨水沾湿的微卷头发散乱地搭在了他的额头上，形成圆圈的形状。<br/>他睁开眼睛，向我露出一个渴望赞赏的表情。我如梦初醒。<br/>怎么样，大音乐家？他把手撑在下巴上，像是等待万圣节糖果的小男孩一样看着我。<br/>很好。我久久地望着他，良久的静默后只说得出这两个字。<br/>他满意我的反应，心满意足地伸了一个懒腰，盖上了钢琴盖。<br/>天下无不散之筵席。我突然想起这句常常被我的父母引用，而我甚觉老套的话。<br/>当我离开他家的时候，不知为何有种隐隐的预感，我的第一张专辑会hit，我也会再次见到他。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这次来香港，我除了和唱片公司完成签约之外，更重要的是去拜访香港很有名的作词人阿林，希望他能为我这个名不见经传的新人的第一张专辑作词，即使只有一首。<br/>我通过两个朋友的关系才联系到他。</p><p>我本想将这难得的见面约定在半岛酒店，即使我拮据的经济状况已经很难为继。我没想到阿林会主动致电我，邀请我去他的家里。我受宠若惊。<br/>我背着我的吉他前去赴约。彼时阿林是个五十余岁的单身男性，他雅致的家里摆满了佛像、香炉、茶盅和花草，像是在极力寻找心灵的宁静。他很友好，也很亲和，我们很快就熟稔地攀谈起来。<br/>我抱起自己的吉他，把几首曲子弹给他听，他却听着听着皱起了眉头。我的心慢慢沉了下去。阿林说我的曲子很好，只是太年轻，而他早已经不年轻了。<br/>我静静地听他讲述自己的词风变化，他说他年轻时沉迷痴缠，后来又寻求解脱，到了如今面对年轻人的情绪已经几无悲喜。他说痴缠很好，后来他再写不出那痴缠的词句也会感到可惜。<br/>我听他这般说话，明白邀约的失败已经无法挽回。房屋外面已是月凉如水。</p><p>我踢着道路旁形状不规则的石子儿，料峭的寒意让我把大衣收紧了一些。滚动的石子儿被一只小狗的爪子按住，我抬头却看到了李云迪同样惊讶的脸。他一只手抓着牵狗的绳子，一只手朝我挥了挥。<br/>说来也奇怪，最初见到李云迪的几次我总是有各种各样的狼狈，在猝不及防的雨到来时或者是我垂头丧气的时刻。这甚至影响了我们后来的相处，即使在他处境尴尬的时候，我也总觉得他可以应对得当、进退得宜。<br/>“上次去你家没有看到它。”我指了指那只狗，是一只黑白相间的边牧。<br/>“怎么说好呢......”李云迪挠了挠头，好像这个问题对他来说很难回答似的：“其实它不是我的狗啦——是我买的，但后来让我朋友养去了，最近她出差，留给我照顾几天。”<br/>我们两个谁都不知道该怎么继续谈话，但却也都没有离开的意思。我们就这样站着，直到他笑出来。<br/>李云迪笑起来有两个很深的酒窝，我喜欢看他笑。我说我有预感还会见到他，只是没想到会这么快。<br/>他若有所思地问我是不是来这里找阿林。<br/>这次轮到我惊讶了。<br/>他解释说他和阿林之前有过一面之缘，他中学时代的好友是阿林出个人词作精选演唱会的钢琴伴奏。<br/>我点点头，说阿林确实是个和善的好人，但对为谁写词这件事有自己的坚持。<br/>他看出了我的灰心，什么也没说，只是轻轻拍了拍我的手。他的手心温热，抚在我冰凉的掌背上甚至有些灼烫。<br/>我突然意识到自己这次不应该再无声无息地告别。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>